


D.O.L.L.H.O.U.S.E.

by WyldstileTH



Series: Song Inspired Stories [2]
Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Broken Family, Child Abuse, Gen, Song Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyldstileTH/pseuds/WyldstileTH
Summary: Inspired by the song D.O.L.L.H.O.U.S.E. by Melanie Martinez.Inshoku-ten no Dreamland AU, but it's the past.
Series: Song Inspired Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873753
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	D.O.L.L.H.O.U.S.E.

**Author's Note:**

> D.O.L.L.H.O.U.S.E is a song about a fractured family for context. I think most or all of the stories in this series are only going to have like 500 words, but there *is* an abundance of edgy songs I listen to, so...
> 
> Inshoku-ten no Dreamland universe.

“Father?” The small blue-haired boy asked a tall greyish-skinned man, “Can I go outside?”

The tall man, the boy’s father turned a page in his book and spoke without looking up at the child, “Do you wish to get burned alive?”

“Well, no but I want-”

“No. That is your answer.” The pale man closed his book and stood, “I’m going to my study, don’t bother me.”

The child watched his father begin his trek to his study. Every time his father went into that room, he wouldn’t come out for days sometimes. It always left the small boy to fend for himself, it’s not like any of the servants would help or watch him. The boy’s small hands curled into tight fists and he spoke with pure anger, “So you’re going to leave me again?”

The father stopped and turned towards the small child, who had a hardened look on his face. The father’s impassive gaze melted into a face full of an inferno rage, “What did you say, child?”

The word was spat out like it was nothing but an old, flavorless piece of gum. The young child blanched, knowing that he would be about to receive one of his father’s punishments. But which would the child receive? Perhaps it would be best to deny he said anything?

“N-nothing, father. I-”

The tall man was quicker than the fastest light molecule in grabbing the small child and pressing the poor boy up against the wall, “You dare lie to me, boy?”

The father put a hand around the small boy’s neck, taking care to dig his long nails into the most sensitive places on the small boy’s neck without killing him. The father’s hand pressed tighter and the small boy could hardly breathe.

“F-father, I-I can’t-”

The father’s hand thrust into the small boy’s neck, completely cutting off the boy’s air supply. The poor boy couldn’t breathe and could only stare into his father’s shaded eyes. The boy’s small, clawed hands reached up to his father’s large hands in an attempt to get him to lighten his iron-tight grip. The boy attempted to rasp out a plea for his life, but could only manage a small whimper. The boy’s hands began to fall and his eyelids began to feel heavy, he was now just hanging limply from his father’s hand and felt nothing but pain, love, and pained love.

Air rushed into his lungs all of a sudden and he felt his body hit the floor as he began coughing violently. His father gazed down at him with a hardened expression. Why was his son the weak one?

“Get up, boy.” His father reached down and pulled the small boy to his feet, “Don’t bother me, I’ll be in my study.”

The father turned from his child, who was still gasping for breath and coughing, and left for his study. The moment his father left, the small boy fell back to the floor and sat against the wall. He still couldn’t get enough air and it hurt. It hurt so much. 

But the boy believed he deserved it, so he couldn’t be fixed.

**Author's Note:**

> “No one ever listens,
> 
> “This wallpaper glistens,
> 
> “Don’t let them see what goes down in the kitchen.”
> 
> -D.O.L.L.H.O.U.S.E by Melanie Martinez.
> 
> Sorry about this, I’m just having a lot of crap going on in my life and I needed an outlet. I was originally going to do the song Never too Late by Three Days Grace (which is a love story plagued with suicide), but didn’t really have any plot for it. So instead have a story from when Meta Knight was about 6 years old in the Inshoku-ten no Dreamland universe.
> 
> Don’t worry the next chapter of Inshoku-ten no Dreamland is ready to be posted and the one after that is about halfway done (AO3 is a restricted site at my school and I have work and homework and parents to yell at me). I’ll try to figure out the next chapter of Quest of the Demon soon.


End file.
